A Miss Lee Halloween
by Scorpina
Summary: Alright, I am entitled to one Mary Sue every so often right? OK, here's a story of my author's persona kicked up a few creepy notches. She is scouting the locker room of talent and for inspiration. But Stephanie and Hunter won't make it easy. Strangely enough, Miss Lee won't make life any easier for them either especially with the tricks she has up her sleeve!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why do McMahons have to complicate things?

Oh, I suppose an introduction is needed. Very well. I am Miss Lee, author of a vampire series that has done quite well if I do say so myself. I was recently approached by Vince McMahon on a cross promotion, naturally I was curious to his offer and was quick to meet him at Titan Towers. Mr. McMahon was rather informative and explained that he was interested in my book series, he offered me air time as well as a future understanding if I had need for any WWE talent.

Well, now that he mentions it.

"I am very interested in some of the talent you have in the locker room, for perhaps movie roles down the line. But currently, I could use book models as well as make a list of possible talent for later use."

Vince was rather startled to my tone. "You already have a list in mind, don't you?" he said.

"I do, but I would like to see the talent up close if you don't mind. No offence to you sir, but there are different sides to the WWE superstars when a camera isn't on them."

"Don't I know it." Vince said with a slight chuckle. From there he slid a contract in front of me. I carefully read it over and took note of various clauses to be aware of. One, I am certain will be very useful to me later. With it signed, we shook hands and I made my way out of Titan towers. I crossed paths with Stephanie and Triple H. The two didn't even look down let alone notice me walk by them.

No matter, they will know of me soon enough.

Naturally, be an optimistic, I assumed the locker room would be open and friendly to someone like me. I didn't think there would be any problems.

But, when I got to Raw, there were many problems.

I was walked by the talent and production crew. It was as if I didn't even exsist to them, fair enough though. I am a new face and perhaps they have far more important matters to attend to then to see if I needed guidance around the locker room. I honestly thought Mr. McMahon told them of my presence and arrival, nonetheless, I figured the best thing to do would be to search for Stephanie and Triple H.

Security however took notice of me, and quickly thwarted my attempts of getting anywhere near them. Despite my countless attempts to explain that I was expected, but none of them believed me. I was just a fair-weather fan looking for an autograph in their mind. "Look, do you or don't you want me to see the talent for possible movie roles?" I demanded aloud in frustration.

Suddenly, a door opened. Stephanie came out of her office, on her cellphone. "No Dad, I haven't seen them. You said they would be here tonight"

"Stephanie!" I said aloud.

She didn't even lift her head to look at me. Countless times I called out to her until I got under her skind. She finally blurted out. "What?!"

"I'm the person you are looking for, your father speaks of me right now. Doesn't he?" I asked.

Luckily, Vince could hear my voice and confirmed to Stephanie I was the one she was looking for. Stephanie hung up her phone before she turned her full attention on me. "About time you got here. Security, let her in."

I was brought into the room. Stephanie regained her composure after I accidently angered her. She smiled and place out her hand. "I'm Stephanie, my Husband will be joining us shortly. So, dad tome me you would be coming. Miss…" she trailed off as she gave a rather confused look to me.

Great, she knew I was coming, but still has no idea who I am.

I opened my mouth to speak, when Triple H walked in. "Stephanie, where are those sheets on tonight's matches…" he paused and stared at me. "Another fan got backstage?"

"No, she is here on a possible talent scout for a movie. Also she is someone rather important, dad approached her." Said Stephanie.

"Oh, good." Said Hunter as he was taken back by the news. "Excuse me a moment." And left the room once more.

"Look, I just want to have a quick look at the roster and see who catches my eye." I said.

"You're a little young to be a talent scout, aren't you?"

I smiled. "I'm not exactly a talent scout, I'm the…"

"Alright, everything is in order. What's going on?" asked Hunter.

This grew rather frustrating.

Before I could speak again, Stephanie did. "She is here to scout out the locker room. I think we have just the talent you are looking for."

I didn't get the chance to speak again, as the two led me through the halld. I barely saw anyone of interest. They brought me before Randy Orton who was speaking with the Shield. Stephanie smiled and said. "These four should be the ones you wish to see."

"Thanks, but..."

"Wait until you see them in action." Said Hunter.

This was going to be a long night.

#

I spent the better part of the day, listening to Randy Orton and the Shield speak of their victories. I wasn't here for them. Luckily for me, the four were easily distracted. Something caught the attention of the Shield, they excused themselves from the table and left. Randy got a sudden phone call and walked out of the room to answer it in private.

I was alone until a hand came onto my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Daniel Bryan. He waved me out of the room, we snuck out through a different door and into a separate hallway. "I swear, you were inches away from being board to death." Said Bryan.

"Good call."

He then looked at me oddly. "They have no idea who you are, do they?"

"Not a clue…" I paused and looked to Bryan. "But you do?" I asked.

"Miss Lee, author of my current favorite vampire series. I got all your books on my IPad."

"Sweet"

"So, that beings up the question. Why would you be here?"

I was about to tell him why, when I suddenly shuttered. I got this sensation any time someone peered over my shoulder. Turning around, I saw something fleet from the corner of my eye. "We're being watched." I whispered.

Bryan looked about. He didn't see anyone, but believed we were being looked upon. "Another time, ok? Keep up the great work" I said to him.

I went back to the catering room, the moment I sat down again, Orton returned. She smiled and hung up his phone in front of me. "Sorry about that, I'm a very busy man as you can see."

"Oh yeah, the demand for you is really high" I said sarcastically.

I gently slapped the table with both hands. "You know what, this has been great and all. But I need to speak with Stephanie and Triple H again. You see, I came with a list…"

Orton's look suddenly soured. "A list? You came with a list? Then why the hell have I been wasting my time with you?"

"I wonder the same thing. Look, no one is letting me explain why I am even here." I stood up from my chair. "Do you know who I am?" I asked as gently as I could. I didn't want to sound rude, but my question was sincer.

Orton rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?" he said bitterly.

"HEY!" we both turned to see Stephanie standing in the room. She appeared rather upset about something. She pointed to me, and gave me a stern finger wag to follow her. I followed her in silence back to the office. She turned and slammed the door rather abruptly. "What the hell was that about? You spoke to Daniel Bryan! We don't want you associating with him!"

I rolled my eyes. "He at least knows my name and who I am. You have yet to ask me!" I snapped back.

Stephanie crossed her arms as she gave a coy grin. "Miss Lee, currently writing the most popular vampire series."

"Glad someone told you."

"What makes you think someone told me this?" she demanded.

"Because, someone was watching and listening to the conversation I had with Daniel Bryan." I paused and thought about what I just said. "I got a pretty good idea who it was too that tipped you off. Well, you know who I am and sort of why I am here. Which brings us to this, what are you and Triple H going to do to assist me?"

Her smile widened. "Depends on what you want, and what we want."

"Wait, what you want?" I said. "I spoke to your father, we have an agreement!"

"You have an agreement with him, not with us." She said rather spitefully.

Triple H came into the room from the other doorway. He smiled, knowing what took place in his absence. "Now, about our needs from you." He said.

"What could I have that you two want?"

"Funny you should mention that. With your series being as popular as it is, we want you to make a vampire based off of Randy Orton, and put him into your series. A new leading vampire if you will." Said Stephanie.

I must have given the two the most confused and yet disgusted look I could muster. "Are you kidding me?" I demanded. "do you even READ my books, my vampires don't just pop up at will, there is a truth and powerful story to each of them."

"So, make one up for Randy and we will approve of it if we like it." Said Triple H.

"Hell no!" I snapped back. "I am here to scout out possible talent if the book is made into a movie, that's all, that's it. I have a list!" I paused to calm myself down. "Sad to tell you this, but Orton isn't on it."

Hunter stared at me. "Well, who is?"

I never write down my list, but so far, I have had a name on there ever since I could remember writing this series. "The Undertaker, but I only have need of his voice."

The two exchanged a look, before staring back to me. "He's off limits to you." Stephanie said venomously.

"Did you not read the contract I signed with Vince McMahon?" I asked.

"You didn't read the fine print." Said Stephanie. "You can stay here as long as you like in the WWE. But I warn you, make the right kind of friends Miss. Lee. You'll need them."

"You can bring all your little imaginary friends with you!" Hunter said sarcastically.

He will regret those words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A war of words.

I held Stephanie to her promise about me staying on Raw. The fans slowly got use to me being there. I would be seen talking to superstars. Daniel Bryan really helped the fans know who I was, especially when he pulled out the one physical book he kept in his bag. I on the other hand was anticipating the worst to come. Knowing Stephanie and Triple H, they will make my life a waking hell the longer I stay in the locker room and under their skin.

Speaking of waking hell, that reminds me…

I was yet to speak to the person who figured out who I was, and passed the information onto Stephanie and Hunter. Luckily, this person was a creature of habit, as well, all you need is time and patience to find them. Eventually, he will find you. I kept to the decayed end of the arena. Among the shadows and unused steel of the cage and hell in a cell material, I listened carefully. My back was turned to the linked metal mesh, footsteps soon filled the silence. "You shouldn't be here." The voice growled.

"I know, but first…" slowly I trued around, only to see the outline of the large man who lingered in the shadows. I placed a rose between the metal fencing. "Here is the thanks to the monster who didn't succeed in swallowing me alive."

Looking up, I saw a moment of bewilderment. I caught Kane off guard. "You could have struck me down in that hallway, but didn't. At least, not yet." I said to him. Slowly, I looked up and saw he moved closer to the fence. The familiar sneer came over his face. "You may not like me, but remember this. I create monsters, I am very good at it, and I just might get into your head if you aren't careful."

Nothing was said, but a crooked smile came over Kane. "You honestly believe that, don't you?" he said. He leaned in closer, his fingers latched onto the fence. His eyes widned to me as he made certain I looked into them. "Pray you never find out if you are right or wrong about your theory. Many have tried before to get into my head. Many fail." Slowly, he pulled himself away from the fence and backed into the shadows. Not once did I take my eyes off of him. Instead, I cautiously moved to the closest door and ran. Kane is cunning, I doubt anyone ever gives him credit for it.

For the remainder of the night, I was looking over my shoulder. But that soon subsided as a small group of superstars too me into their fold. The Usos, the Rhodes, and Daniel Bryan. We talked a little, but not about anything important. I would see CM Punk every so often at the back of the room. He refused to get any closer to me, but I think I knew why. I worried for these men, could I be setting them up to fall?

Knowing the Hemsleys, I have. So, I stood up on the locker room bench. "May I have your attention please." I said aloud. The room paused, all eyes came to me. "I wish to thank you all for your kindness, I also wish to apologize in advance. No doubt Stephanie and Hunter know many of you are hanging out with me. Which is why I ask of you one favor. Whatever happens to me, no matter who is doing it. Do not risk yourselves to help me."

The room stared at me. Many appeared as if I lost my mind. "You do know, that they have the Shield at their beck and call. Randy Orton under their thumb and Kane at their disposal?" said Cody. "How will you combat that?"

I smiled to them. "Hunter told me, I can bring as many of my creations as I want to the arena. I have more than enough to confront them."

None of their looks changed. "You're nuts!" said Daniel Bryan.

I smiled to him. "No, just very certain of myself. So much so, I got an idea." I jumped off the bench and made my way towards the ring. As luck would have it. Stephanie and Hunter were there along with Shield, Kane and Orton.

I made my way out, no music or anything. Surprisingly, the crowd cheered for me as Stephanie was forced to stop her speech or rant. Whatever it was. Her eyes glared at me. "How dare you come out to my ring!"

To my left, I saw a microphone. I picked it up and spoke aloud. "I was just thinking about what you told me a while back. Mainly what Triple H said to me. Make many friends was one, the other he said I could bring as many of my 'imaginary friends' with me to the WWE. Hunter, I thought it over and I have been meaning to tell you. They don't like being called Imaginary." The crowd laughed aloud as Stephanie stared at me as if I lost my mind. "Which brings me to here and now. You have threatened me with the monster at your side. I just wish to warn you and with no intention of disrespecting Kane. You have but ONE monster to command. I have an army of them."

Looking to the ring, Stephanie and Hunter laughed aloud to my threat. It took them a moment to calm themselves down, Hunter was still snickering when he said. "An army? Oh yeah, I see them all now on the ramp way! They are all behind you."

I let them laugh. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. So, how about a challenge then? Your monster, Kane against one of mine?"

The two didn't hesitate to accept. "Next week, Kane will face apparently one of your imaginary friends!" announced Stephanie.

Want to know the funny thing about all of this.

Everyone in that ring was laughing.

Everyone, but Kane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Observe and prepare.

I learned a thing or two over the years of watching WWE. Especially with Kane and the Undertaker. Triple H taught me a thing or two as well, one being, don't give your enemy a chance to strike you down before a serious match. As for Kane and the Deadman, I learned how to make myself vanish. I watched Stephanie and Hunter laugh aloud to my challenge, they tried to get Kane to snicker along with them. He refused to crack a smile or twisted grin. "What the hell is your problem? You have nothing to worry about! It's a joke of a match." Said Hunter.

Kane's disposition remained unchanged. "Do you know what she is capable of?" he asked aloud. "What makes you assume Miss Lee has no one at her side?"

Stephanie stared at Kane oddly. "Is there something you know and we don't?"

Kane stared down at her. "No." he growled. "I just don't underestimate anyone I am not familiar with."

He left the room, Stephanie turned to Hunter. "What's his problem?"

The feed cut shortly after. Either this is a sigh of great respect on Kane's behalf. Or he is just casting an illusion of taking someone like me seriously.

Either way, he's good. He's damn good.

As I thought over this situation, I heard something move behind me. Oddly enough, turning around, I saw the familiar dark shadow lingering in the room. I stood before the monster once again, but this time, I kept hidden as he stood in what little light the room had to offer. "I know you are there." He said lowly. "Answer me this, do I need to be concerned about someone like you?"

Slowly, cautiously, I approached. "That depends." I said to him. "How much of a threat do you take me for?"

A small smile came over him. "Too much perhaps."

"No" I said calmly. "Your concern is valid. Question for you is, why is a monster of talents and wisdom ignorned? Is that truly what is good for business?"

His smile vanished, his left hand latched into the metal mesh once more. "I have my reasons."

"You are entitled to them."

Silence befell us. Kane turned and looked into the shadows. I swore he could see me where I stood. "Have you asked yourself, why I haven't attacked you yet?"

"Many times, but, I think I may understand why."

"Let's hear it." He listened closely

"I think you wish to see what I am capable of doing. If I truly am a threat, or perhaps I am a damn good liar."

His smile returned, Kane began to laugh aloud as both of his hands latched into the fencing. "We'll know by Monday. Won't we?"

I watched him leave. Still, my heart raced in my chest. He could easily take down the fencing, he could find me and ensure Stephanie and Hunter that I will no longer plague them. He could you know, yet he takes his chances and risk that I am only bluffing my way through the locker room.

I felt sorry for him. I maybe a creative storyteller.

But I am no liar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Raw

The locker room was full of worry.

No one has come into the arena with me when I arrived. No one even bothered to ask me of where the monster I possessed was. It's all for the best, after tonight, Stephanie and Hunter will be put on notice. I felt back though. It will be at Kane's expense.

In the hours before Raw, I found Randy Orton and the Shield keeping a very close eye on me. Luckily, the locker room respected my request to keep their distance. Orton began to tease and taunt me. "Ooo I see your big scary monster. I am certainly going to have nightmares tonight!"

I chose to ignore him for now. When Shield got involved it became less bearable. "An army of monsters. Never believe a writer. They will say anything to look big and powerful. Or at least to sell a few more books." Laughed Dean.

"She should have just gone home than to show up." Said Roman.

"Hey, I'd like to take on this beast!" laughed Seth.

"Hey, Hounds of Justice. Should you be out licking your own bones or something?"

The three turned and glared at me. "Why you little…"

"Whoa boys. Kane will do far worst to her than what we would do now." Said Orton. "Let's see her sink tonight, Kane's pissed off too. It's going to be good."

The four left me alone, with a sigh of relief, I began to consider what I was about to do tonight…

#

The Main Event.

Stephanie and Triple H were ringside. Kane stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for my monster and I to step out. I made my way out to the ramp Standing alone as Kane's eyes stared upon me. Stephanie and Hunter laughed until I reached into my jacket pocket.

In hand was a piece of artwork of one of my many creatures. I tossed to the left side of the ramp. The picture began to smoke. The crowd cheered as the ploom if smoke thickened and rose into a very concise formation. It shot upward as the light flashed about it. Through the brightness of the stage, a body began to appear and emerge. A talon hand broke through the mist. Two powerful hands bashed down on the ramp way causing the smoke to suddenly stop. When it cleared, he stood.

Slowly, the creature stretched himself out. He could stand nearly as tall as Kane, after he snapped his neck from side to side. His eyes opened. Serpent eyes took in the arena, but then, they turned to me. "You are to face the man who stands in the ring. Give it your all, but not enough to bring great harm to him." I said gently.

The creature nodded as he turned to stare at the ring. A forked tongue escaped past his lips. Slowly, he made his way down. I took the mic in hand and said. "Stephanie, Hunter, Kane. Meet Serpentine. If you have read my books, you'll know what he is, as well as what he can do."

I followed Serpentine to the ring, all the while marveling at how well he came together. He has black scales from his elbow down to the tips of his talons. His face mainly covered but showed enough to reveal his eyes and mouth. Black veins protruded out from his skin, constantly pumping black liquid through them. He wore torn broken in jeans, yet his upper body remained exposed. I marveled as the scales on his back combined with stray veins to make it appear like a tree's shadow inching down his spine. When he entered the ring, he only focused on Kane.

Kane sneered at the sight of him. "Let's see what kind of monster you are." And struck. Serpentine took a blow across his jaw, instantly setting it off and making it appear it was broken. Kane smiled to his work, however was quick to witness why Serpentine wasn't howling in pain. He easily corrected his jaw line, but to show off, he dislocated his jaw and stretched it out as far as it could. If anything, he appeared he could swallow Hornswoggle in one mouth full if given the chance. He reset his jaw and smiled before returning a strike.

Serpentine however doesn't hit as hard as you make think. He struck Kane in the shoulder only once, only making Kane teetered a little. He looked to his shoulder and found a very small black dot. Kane didn't think much of it, until he was struck again, in the other arm. Many times Serpentine would hit areas, leaving only a small black dot in its wake. The blows were stiff and made Kane only moved back a step or two, none were strong enough to knock him down.

It went on for five minutes, until Serpentine stopped. He stepped back and waved for Kane to come at him. Stephanie could he heard, yelling. "Take him out, now!"

Kane smiled, he was about to take a step forward when he froze in place, his arms and legs stiffen. The little black dots spread into veins, engulfing his arms and spreading fast. Kane stared at Serpentine with a disbelief look in his eyes. He tried so hard to move yet couldn't. I cringed when Kane hit the mat and tried to get up again. Serpentine however hovered above Kane and stayed in his sights. "I was asked not to harm you. I will honor that request." With ease, he turned Kane over onto his back and was about to go for the pin. Serpentine however slid out of the ring as the Shield came in through the crowd. He backed away and returned to my side.

"Perhaps we need to finish this another time." I said to him. "Let him go."

I watched the pulse come from Serpentine's arms, the black veins gave off a strange surge, Kane gasped and sat up with ease once more. He inspected his arms and found the veins were gone, but he turned back and stared at me. Stephanie got into the ring and demanded an explanation. "What did you do to him?" she said.

I didn't bother to answer her. It's not likely she would believe me anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The explanation.

The locker room was in aw of him. They kept staring at his arms and marveled at the black veins that seem to surge every so often. Daniel Bryan stared at him. "You didn't say anything about bringing them to life." He said to me.

"No one asked if I could." Was my reply. "Why else would I claim to have an army? Serpentine is but one of many, they should be grateful I didn't summon the cannibal!"

Bryan gave a nervous laugh as he stared at my rather large friend. "So, which brings us to ask, what now?"

"Well, we hope I don't have to summon more of them."

"Miss Lee. I must speak to you, about the one in the ring." Said Serpentine.

With a nod I excused myself from the locker room and spoke with him outside in the hallway. Serpentine was rather startled to something. "He is on your list." He said.

My head nodded to him. "Indeed, Kane is on the list. But I could say anything, not in front of Stephanie or Hunter."

"Then what can be done? He has vowed his allegiance to them, we take such promises seriously, do we not?"

"Serpentine, this isn't the world I created for you, this is the world I live in. A broken promise is normal to come across, Kane however is someone I don't fully understand yet, but one I think we could sway."

"He is dangerous, power beyond the means of those he answers to. I don't trust him."

"Me either, but you have done exceptionally well with him tonight. You have infected him, that's what matters."

He smiled to me. "Indeed, and infection that can spread as well as convince."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

We went back into the locker room, the TV was on full as they showed Stephanie and Hunter at the training room with Kane sitting on a table. The trainer was looking him over but found nothing wrong with him. "But we saw the markings on his skin. They were black and looked like veins." Said Hunter.

"I can't tell you what it is, perhaps he needs to go to the hospital?" said the trainer.

"Yeah, right. The only way Kane would go is if he is unconscious!" muttered Stephanie.

Kane glared at her, he was sitting there in the room. He got up and left without a word. Stephanie on the other hand began to look worried. "What the hell happened out there tonight? How could Kane have been struck down by a freak in a black hood and makeup?" she demanded.

"I don't know what to tell you, all I know is if she has one of those things, she has more of them. What it was, I don't know."

"I don't care, make sure she never does it again!"

The show was over, the event was done and I was stuck with one of my creatures for the next while. I didn't mind thought. There are great benefits to having a Basilisk around!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Confrontation.

Smackdown proved to be a rather difficult show to navigate. I walked the halls fearless now. Serpentine kept close and made certain to those looking to gain favor with Stephanie and Hunter, it wouldn't be wise to do so through me. It was strange though, as we walked I could hear Serpentine's claws against the wall. He dragged his talons across the brick but not hard enough to leave markings. "Are you looking for a fight?" I asked of him.

He only smiled. "No, I am making certain no one is looking to fight or harm you."

"You're so sweet, even for a snake."

"You wrote me that way."

He did have a point. Serpentine was a gentleman, willing to fight for your honor as long as there was a purpose for it. It also helps to keep him fed if you want to keep him happy. Luckily I found the means of doing so. I make friends with many farmers for such an occasion. Especially pig farmers.

Well, we were about to turn and enter another hallway, when they stood there. The Shield blocked our path, arms crossed and everything. "You aren't allowed back here." Said Roman.

"If I do recall. Triple H and Stephanie said I could. My friend too."

"We don't care, neither one of you are allowed on Smackdown." Said Dean.

Serpentine came to my side, he smiled to the three. "You made a terrible mistake on Monday night. I thought you should know, it spreads rather rapidly."

At first, the Shield didn't understand what he said. None of them did. "Are you familiar with the lore of a basilisk snake?" I asked. Their looks didn't change. "Serpentine here is part Basilisk, a serpent so poisonous that it can kill many with a single touch. One claims that a man stabbed a serpent on horse back, killing not only himself, but the horse he rode upon. It spreads and you don't even have to touch it." I said.

The Shield only smiled. "Prove it" said Dean.

I doubted the Shield expected him to drop that fast. His eyes suddenly rolled as he hit the ground rather hard and unexpected. Serpentine only smiled. "Anyone else?" he asked.

The Shield was quick to gather their fallen leader and drag him off. Serpentine snapped his fingers and allowed Dean to stand on his own two feet again. The three men ran like hell. "You are good at that, you know."

"I have to be." He replied.

We walked deeper into the arena, all the while I noticed Serpentine's tongue slithering out far more than usual. Something caught his attention. He stopped very suddenly and turned. "You can quit hiding, I can smell you from here, Kane."

Kane emerged out from the side of a hallway. He was in his full business suit and adjusted his tie. "I wasn't hiding." He said.

"No, you were stalking, not your thing to do in polyester." Serpentine said, but was quick to smile. "Are you looking for a rematch? I won't strike you the same way I did before."

"No." Kane said sharply. He quickly calmed himself. "No, I am here to ask what you did to me. I have never felt that kind of strike before, let alone being frozen in place."

I stared at him oddly. "You're a terrible liar, do you know that? Well, at least in a suit you are."

His glare turned to me. "What do you mean, I am not lying to you. I want to know what he did."

"You know damn well what he did." I snapped back. "Kane, I am more than aware that you have read my books, and you knew who Serpentine was the moment he was revealed. Question is, why are you playing dumb to it all?"

There was a twitch in his eye, he was trying to hold himself back. "You embarrassed me on Monday."

"No, I embarrassed you." Said Serpentine. "But please, continue."

Kane glared at him for only a moment, before he turned his attention back to me. "What gives you the right to do what you did to me in that ring? What logic is it of yours to put me down in front of Stephanie and Hunter? Was I nothing more than a messenger?"

"Sadly, yes." I said without hesitation.

I don't think Kane expected to hear the truth out of me. "What happened on Monday was a message for Stephanie and Hunter, I didn't want to have to send it through you. Quite frankly, I am rather fond of you Kane. I respect what you have done and still do in this day and age. I just found it shameful. Of all the times they could have helped you, they didn't. Not until it was too late." I paused and looked to Serpentine. "Now the question remains, what your next move? As I have said and warned you and your bosses in the back. You are but ONE monster. Serpentine here, is one of many!"

He didn't say anything else. Instead, Kane straightened his suit and walked off without another word.

"He's going to blow, isn't he?" asked Serpentine.

"Not yet, but I think it's just a matter of time before he does."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Rough around the edges.

I kept a close eye on Stephanie, Hunter and Kane's meetings. He tried time and time again to convince them that it would be better to let me speak my peace and move on. "She is planning something far more than what she is telling us." Kane said.

Stephanie began to look concerned. Hunter on the other hand wasn't. "So we don't go looking for trouble with her, big deal. We leave her alone she leaves us alone."

"That isn't the point." Kane snapped back. "You see the look in her eyes? She is determined, I am more than familiar with that look. I am certain you are too, Hunter. Question is, what started all of this?"

Stephanie and Hunter suddenly exchanged looks, Kane caught their passing glared, but didn't say anything at first. However he stared back at them. His head suddenly tilted. "No, don't do that. This isn't any of your concern!" snapped Hunter.

"It just became my concern. You after all named me Director of Operations. What is it that you aren't telling me, Hunter?"

Stephanie was about to speak, however Triple H did before she could utter a word. "She has a list." He said aloud. "Of superstars she wants to speak to, problem is, with what she did with that one snake thing in the ring. I don't want anyone or anything near her!"

Kane stepped back. "A list huh? Who is on it?"

"She never told anyone, she didn't tell us when she got here. As far as we know, it's not written down either."

Kane scratched his chin and began to think. "Perhaps, I need to know what this is all about." He turned and left without another word.

Serpentine was in just as deep of thought as Kane appeared to be. "He is going to ask you about the list, isn't he?"

"More than likely." Was my reply. "Question is, do we even bother to tell him? He could move the superstars into isolation."

"Or intensive care."

"Funny Serp." I snickered. "No, there's something more to this new Kane than even the McMahons know about. Needless to say, perhaps we should tell him what it is we are after. If not, we will only be running around in circles."

Serpentine seemed reluctant. "But, you said he was on the list too, didn't you?"

"Yes, he is. Quite frankly, I think he knows it too." I paused and began to think things over. He must know, after all, this is Kane. He is no fool as well, no one give him credit for thinking things through.

"So, what now?" asked Serpentine.

"We let him come to us."

For the first time, we didn't go hiding in the back, there was no need to. At least, not anymore. We were given a locker room of our own… or Serpentine scared one up for us. I sat in wait until I heard the door open. Kane found us, in less than ten minutes.

Old habits die hard huh?

He adjusted his suit again as he tried to stand poised and presentable. "Miss Lee. I think we have been going about this all wrong." He said. "I have come to make amends and see what I can personally do to assist you so no other talent gets in harms way." The last part he said as his eyes glared to Serpentine. His reply was his forked tongue sticking out at Kane.

"There are a few superstars I wanted to meet for inspirational purposes. A list if you will." I said aloud.

His head nodded. "Very well, who?"

The first name I said, didn't surprise him the least bit. "The Undertaker."

Kane gave a small laugh as he toyed with his tie for a moment. "Ah yes, you and everyone else. You need to understand, my broth… I mean, the Undertaker isn't at anyone's beck and call."

"Unlike you." Growled Serpentine.

Kane ignored him for the moment. "You need to understand Miss Lee. We don't know where he is, or know when he will return. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I can respect that. But I also need to know that if he were to show up, or appear. I do get an audience with him. Just a few moments of his time, no funny business."

Kane appeared to think over what I said, he looked to me, but his eyes kept staring back at my Basilisk friend. "I will inform you personally." He said. "Is there anyone else?"

"Indeed, there are a few others. Luckily one is already standing in front of me."

Kane gave a half smile. "Flattery gets you nowhere with me. What could I have done that inspires you for your concepts?"

"Granted, you did that before the suit came along. It's the mind I am fascinated with Kane. How one man can go through so much, and come out the other side the way they are. As well, watching him turn from one thing into another. That in itself is a craft not many know or can accomplish well. You, I find have been an exception to the rule."

He said nothing at first, but I swore he stood slightly taller than before. "Be that as it may, I am now Director of Operations. If I keep my word, will you give me yours?"

"And what would that be?"

Kane stared at Serpentine. "I don't want him interfering in any WWE business whatsoever. No poisoning, no… feeding, nothing of the sort. He stays out of the way."

I looked to Serpentine who stared back at me. He shook his head to the notion. However I didn't see the harm in it. "I can't help but feel there is a hidden agenda here, but if you are true to your word, I will be true to mine."

Kane smiled. "Then we have an agreement."

He left shortly after, when the door closed, Serpentine stared at me. "What if you are part of what 'business' needs to be taken care of?"

"Then, I would consider that a breaking of his word. We don't cause trouble for them as long as they don't try to do anything to us."

I could tell by the look on his face. Serpentine didn't trust what Kane said.

I am starting to doubt my own promise as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- True to my word.

For the rest of Raw, Serpentine and I kept to the locker room. We entertained a little. The Rhodes joined up for some bottled water and to watch some of Raw before their match with The Shield was to come on. Somehow, I am starting to suspect word has spread about our arrangement with Kane. Leave us alone. We leave you alone. That sort of thing has the locker room looking for ways to exploit it.

Later we had Punk and Bryan in the room. Bryan caught up with me on my conversation with Kane, yet he couldn't ignore the sensation something more was afoot with him. "He doesn't seem like Kane anymore. Not the same guy I went to anger management with anyway."

"Not really a bad thing if you think about it." Said Punk. We watched the TV when it showed Kane on his cellphone. He was in midst of a call when suddenly he froze. Looking about, he felt as if someone was staring at him.

"He's on edge, look at him!" said Bryan.

"He's in a damn suit, who wouldn't be in a corporate world that suck the living soul out of you!" growled Punk.

Serpentine leaned into me and whispered. "I'm starting to like that one," as his eyes shifted to Punk.

"Yeah, you would." I whispered back.

Staring at the TV, I agreed with Bryan. "Something has him on edge, that's for certain, but he knows it's not me or Serpentine."

"Then what?" asked Punk and Daniel.

"Who can say for certain?"

Throughout the night, Kane kept looking over his shoulder. He sensed something, even during the commercial break he would come to my locker room and check in. He stared at Serpentine and I before clearing the sweat from his brow. "Would it put your mind at ease if we left for the night?" I asked of him.

Kane was startled. "You are offering to leave?"

"You seem worked up over something, be it from us or something else. I honor my word and promised you we wouldn't do anything if left alone. Somehow, I don't think you fully believe it."

His cellphone went off, Kane answered it only to have Stephanie McMahon call him back into the office. When he hung up the phone, he looked to us. "I doubt you are doing anything, I've had people watch your door. Stay if you want." He muttered before leaving.

"I think you are growing on him." Serpentine said with a grin.

"I doubt it is that."

We continued to watch Raw until the final segment. Kane just entered the office, and he looked startled. He tried to speak many time to get Stephanie or Hunter's attention, neither one was paying any mind to him. "I still say we get ride of Miss Lee and her freak!" said Hunter.

"Uh, Stephanie." Kane said as gently as he could. "Hunter, you might…"

"I agree, the two are becoming far more trouble than their worth."

"Have you two seen…."

"I think we need to get the Shield and Orton in on this."

Kane rolled his eyes, he looked to the side and walked out of camera view. As Stephanie and Hunter continued to talk, they were quickly silenced by a loud BOOM!

The camera turned, Kane had set fire to the paper shredded garbage. Now he has their attention. "What the hell is this about!?" demanded Triple H.

Kane dusted himself off from the paper ashes before he looked to the two once more. "Did either one of you take notice to your door? It's been marked." He said.

Stephanie left to see as Hunter stared at him. "For someone who is always watching the locker room, how could you let this happen?" said Hunter.

Kane glared at him. "Funny, when was the last time you could pull yourself into two people? I was doing my job!"

Stephanie came back, and she looked just as startled as Kane did when he got into the office. "Who knows about this?" she asked.

"No one." Said Kane.

"Keep it that way." She turned to the camera. "Turn it off, now!"

The camera was suddenly turned off as Raw went to black. I looked to Serpentine as he looked to me. "Something has happened." Serpentine laughed. "Let's go see!"

"At the moment, I think it is best we wait." I said.

He nodded in agreement. "I do believe that is the better course of action." This tongue slipped through his lips. "I smell six men outside our doorway as we speak."

We waited a while longer before leaving the locker room. When we did, Serpentine and I walked pass the office that has since gotten their door cleaned off. We were glared upon by Stephanie and Triple H. They assumed we defaced the door. "What?" I asked of them.

"You marked our door, do you take us for fools?" demanded Triple H.

"No, keep it up and I just might. I've been in the locker room all day with Serpentine. I have given my word that we will not interfere with WWE business as long as no one interfere with mine. In other words leave us alone and we leave you alone."

The two didn't believe me, even for a moment. "You think you're so smart don't you?" questioned Stephanie. "How about on Smackdown we let your little freak wrestle in a match. Oh, if he uses his venom, you both will be kicked out of WWE as breech of contract!"

"I can take people down without it." Said Serpentine.

"Good luck, I am sending a member of the Wyatt family as your opponent." Said Stephanie.

"See you Friday." I replied with a grin.

As we walked down the hall, a buzz has been building in the air. Some of the guys have seen the marking on the door, and were whispering about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- In his own way.

Smackdown.

It didn't take long for me to hear the rumor going around the locker room. Yet as the people whispered about it, the moment I walked by they fell into silence. I didn't like where this was going. Serpentine however could hear every whisper and promised to tell me as soon as we find a quiet place to talk. Once more we were given our own locker room, out of the 'kindness' of Stephanie and Triple H's hearts. It wasn't long though until we got a knock on our door. Vicky came to see us. She looked reluctant to even speak until she said. "Serpentine needs to leave the locker room, his match is next." She said.

With a nod, I was prepared to go out to the ring with him, yet Vicky stopped me. "The Director of Operations wants to speak with you" she whispered.

Serpentine promised he would go easy on the Wyatts, as long as I return without harm. "I do hold her safety over your head Miss Vicky. If not, I will be certain you cannot utter a word for a very long time"

Vicky held her throat. "You will suck my blood?!"

"No, I can control my venom that well. I can pin point a location on your body and paralyze it. Vocal cords for example." He said.

It didn't set her mind at ease the least bit. Either way. Serpentine went one way. I went the other. Vicky escorted me to the office, where the Director of Operations resided. She brought me into the room as Kane sat at the desk. "Thank you Vicky. That will be all." she left without another word, I was left in the office, standing there in silence. Kane… stared at me oddly.

It was the usual glare or look of disapproval. It was one that made me consider what he was trying to tell me without a word. He didn't even break his stare as he turned on the TV. Serpentine was toying with the Wyatts, he moved faster than the two combined… wait, since when the hell did it become a handicap match?

Anyway, Serpentine handled himself well. But Kane kept glaring at me. He has yet to say anything, yet with his eyes alone, I could tell he was trying to say something.

I stared at him again. "Does this has to do with Monday Night, at the end of Raw, doesn't it?" I asked of him. "I wasn't anywhere near the door, nor was Serpentine."

He toyed with a pen in his hand. Yet still, he was silent.

I then returned an odd stare at Kane. He IS trying to tell me something. Just as I began to figure it out, we both heard a loud impact come rom the TV. I looked and saw Serpentine take down both Luke and Erick, he pinned both men, then his sights turned to Bray. For once, Bray didn't move from his chair, he didn't laugh with a sinister tone. He just sat there, stunned to say the least.

Serpentine left the ring, but never took his eyes off of him. In fact, he leaned in and whispered something to Bray before walking off. He went white as a ghost.

"Well will you look at that? Bray can change color. That's Sheamus shade of white if I do say so." I said aloud.

Kane turned the TV off, before he stared back at me. Still silent, but then I began to suspect why he called me into the office.

"Just so you know, I will be at Raw. Come hell or high water."

He gave a disgruntled huff before he waved me out. His back turned to me and I was free to go.

I left the office and went back to the locker room as Serpentine returned. The moment we entered the room he turned to me. "Deadman's mark was on the door." He said.

"I know, Kane told me… sort of… well… not really."

"So what now? You have your wish, but how do we approach him?"

"We do it their way, their rules. And knowing the Undertaker, I think he will have a way of finding us."

Serpentine however shuttered. "I don't like this sensation I am getting. I feel there is something else happening."

"You and me both. For now, we need to take it as it is. It's an opportunity."

"One I hope that won't be wasted." Said Serpentine. He turned to me, and gave me a strange look. "Why do you trust Kane?" he asked.

"That's the thing, I don't. But there is something off about him, ever since I got here. I can't explain it."

Serpentine gave a low hiss. "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"I know, let's get ready for Monday."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The opportunity

Raw.

Over the weekend Serpentine and I went over plans, ideas and possible ways Stephanie, Hunter and Kane may try and stop us. However a strange change of events occurred. I was given a phone call from Stephanie McMahon herself, claiming that she arranged for the Undertaker to be on Raw. I was just to be informed about it.

Shortly after, Kane called. "You WILL be on Raw, if you are not, you will not be given another opportunity. There is a condition. Serpentine cannot be present."

"What? What gives you the right to say if I can be there or not!" Serpentine hissed.

"It's no problem Kane. I will be at Raw without him. You must promise me though that I get to meet the Undertaker. Is that clear? You of all people know I will not waste this chance."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. I heard Kane give out a deep breath of air. "Alright, no funny business. Nothing, got it?"

I agreed to the terms and as long as Kane stays to his promise I will stay to mine. Serpentine was pissed however, he didn't want me to go alone. "I smell a trap!" he growled to me. "What's protecting you from the locker room? You know they will do everything to make you look bad in front of the Deadman. How will you combat it?"

"Serpentine, you forget the reason why we are doing this. And the one I need the Undertaker's help with." I reached into my suitcase and took out the picture. Serpentine smiled as he stared at the photo.

"Kane said no funny business."

"You find something funny about him?" I asked and looked to the picture.

#

I kept true to my word, oddly enough. The moment I arrived I saw Kane pacing the back in a rather nervous manner. When he saw me, his eyes rolled. "You're late!" he scolded.

His tone made me freeze in my tracks. "Late? I wasn't given a time frame."

"Never mind we are behind schedule already. Come with me." I didn't know what to think let alone make of the situation. Kane wants me to follow him. Question is, should I? I walked the halls close behind him rather reluctantly. He took me to the office where Stephanie and Hunter awaited me. Stephanie smiled. "You get your wish tonight Miss Lee. The Undertaker will be here soon."

"This is all well and good, but why did you try and hide the truth from me last week?" I asked.

"So you would have time to come up with a freak in a suit to use against us" Hunter said rather bluntly.

Stephanie was quick to glare at him as she tried to hide her anger with a smile. "He has been informed of you and shows interest in meeting you. You cannot be late what so ever. The Undertaker does not appreciate anyone or anything wasting his time." She said.

I simply nodded my head to them. "Is this all you wished to inform me about?" I asked.

"Yes, so, don't be late." Said Triple H.

I left the office, but couldn't shake the feeling something was going down tonight.

For the rest of the night I stayed close to CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. Neither one trusted the idea that the McMahons would keep their word. Sadly, they couldn't stay with me when they were called out for a match. I was in the locker room watching the events unfold. Kane was seen often, pacing with worry. No one knows when the Undertaker arrives until he makes his presence felt.

As I watched, I heard the door behind me creep open. "Punk, you and Daniel are back already?"

"Not quite."

Jumping from my seat, I turned and saw the Shield standing behind me. The three men smiled as they stared at me. "You left your freak behind, good. That means you won't be getting any help."

"I have an agreement with Stephanie and Hunter!" I snapped to them.

"And now you have an agreement with us. Sit down, shut up and don't try anything funny!" snapped Dean.

Reluctantly, I did as I was told and sat in the chair. They let me watch Raw, the night took a turn for the worst when the Undertaker appeared.

The Deadman wouldn't be in the ring alone. Kane was already standing there and waiting for him. A funny thing happened moments after The Deadman entered the ring. Despite being the best in the business, there was another thing the Undertaker had that was second to none.

The best WTF face there is!

The moment he stared at Kane, his eyes widened a little more. He looked him over up and down. Kane extended his hand and tried to welcome the Undertaker back. He was quick to take a mic of his own and say. "Who the hell are you?"

I snickered as it occurred, the crowd burst into fits of laughter as Kane forced a smile. "You know who I am…"

"I asked you. Who the hell are you. I know who you are, you don't!"

Burn on Kane.

Shield smiled as Kane announced that there was someone to meet him. I stood up but Roman pushed me back down into the chair. "Sit" he growled.

"But they are waiting for me!"

"Exactly" said Seth.

I realized it was all a set up. They weren't going to let me see the Undertaker, in fact they took the chance to make me look stupid and disrespectful! Yet as I watched Raw, Kane was looking at the rampway for me.

He was expecting me to show up.

"I don't understand, I told them…" Kane suddenly paused as he figured out for himself what was happening. He got out of the ring and began to walk up the ramp. He made his way into the back, as Triple H stepped out and took over.

"My deepest apology Undertaker, it seems the person who couldn't wait to meet you, back out the last moment."

That's what he thinks…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Surprise

Meanwhile.

Kane was in the back, he stormed through the halls until he saw Randy Orton. Orton was smiling from ear to ear. "Kane, good to see you."

"Yeah, can it. Where is she?"

Orton looked taken back. "I thought her no show would be a sign of disrespecting you. Kane, she embarrassed you in front of your own brother!"

Kane shook his head. "No, she didn't." he kept walking until Orton grabbed his arm. Kane froze as he slowly turned to Randy. "Let go, Orton."

"Kane, this isn't right for business. You know it, and I know it." Like it or not, Randy was right. Kane recomposed himself and nodded his head. "Good work Orton."

He moved along at a slower pace. Kane was no longer concerned about where she was, all he knew was that she didn't ditch him to embarrass Kane. As Kane continued on, he began to feel an odd tug in his body, his arms suddenly went numb.

The black marks returned.

Kane lost control of his body as he went to the back parking lot. There, waiting outside was Serpentine. Kane tried to regain control of his body, but couldn't. Serpentine hissed lowly to him. "You promised her."

Kane smiled. "Actually, I didn't. All I promised was to tell her when he comes."

"No, you promised her more than that, and I know it too. Do you think that I would sit by and allow this chance to be wasted?" hissed Serpentine.

But Kane wasn't startled. "She made you stay outside, you cannot enter!"

However, Serpentine smiled. "No, but this can" he held up the same kind of paper Miss Lee used to bring him to life. He threw it to the side of him and it began to smoke and smolder. Soon the back area fill with the mist, Kane could only stare on as something began to emerge from it. Serpentine released Kane from his grasp as the mist began to flood into the arena.

"Call it off! Bring it back!"

"No, but you are more than welcome to try." His smile widened, soon, Serpentine himself vanished into the mist. Kane couldn't bring himself to move as a great mass moved before him.

It felt like a train pulling into the station…

In the locker room.

I kept watch as Triple H tried to tarnish my reputation, but all was not lost. I saw the mist that began to inch its way from under the door. "You may want to see what that is about." I said to the Shield.

The three men turned and saw the smoke. They went to the door when it burst off its hinges and knocked the three to the back of the room. "That, gentlemen is my cue." I walked out of the locker room, sensing the creature behind me. Serpentine went with the backup plan.

Good, I think Hunter needs a good scare himself!

I began to hear the arena fill with the music I selected for this moment. Device's song Haunted. It was perfect to match the mood and setting I wanted to create. It came to the middle of the song where the lead singer was in a hamonus chant. The top of the ramp way will with mist and I emerged.

Stepping off to the side, I watched the smoke engulf the top of the ramp way, then I put out my right hand. Slowly, lifting it up high, it emerged.

A giant, black serpent rose from the smoke. Its scales were similar to the metal plates on the Undertaker's robe. Then, with a mere wave of my hand, the snake slithered its way down to the ring.

I felt like Voldermort at this point!

It coiled around the ring before it lingered over. The snake stared at Hunter before its sights turned to the Undertaker. Its head lowered respectfully as I managed to find a microphone.

"Undertaker, sir. I am Miss Lee. This is a creature I wished for you to see personally. The Basilisk of Darkness, plays a pivotal role in my book series, but he needs a voice. I want that voice to come from you!"

I couldn't see the Undertaker's reaction, so I pulled the snake back. It slithered into the mist once more and vanished from sight.

Wow, Hunter can turn as white as Sheamus too! Who knew?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Aftermath.

Stephanie McMahon was furious. Raw just came to an end and she made certain Triple H and Kane knew she was visibly upset. She turned to the two men and glared at them with hate and rage. "I though you said the Shield would take care of her!" she said to Hunter.

Then her eyes turned to Kane. "And why did you leave the ring? You were to distract the Undertaker and talk him out of it!"

Kane only stood in silence. He let Stephanie blow her top, after all. What could be said that would make her feel any better? "That's not the worst of it. The Undertaker said he wants to talk to Miss Lee about her proposal. Do you know what this means?"

"She got her way." Said Kane. "But are we also failing to look at the bigger picture in all of this?"

Stephanie turned and stared at Kane. "Are you telling me this was all for the better? In what way? Quite frankly Kane, I am starting to think you are not meant for this job."

"Stephanie, she got what she wanted. Now doesn't that mean she is going to leave the locker room, leave Raw all together?" Kane asked.

Hunter suddenly looked interested in what was said. "He has a point! She got the Undertaker, no there is no purpose in her being here!"

Stephanie didn't see the brighter side of thing. "You didn't know, my father called me earlier. Ever since that woman and her freak showed up, ratings have gone up. Dad wants us to keep her here, as long as we can."

The look on Hunter's face quickly turned as he lost his smile. "Now what are we going to do?" said Hunter.

"We do whatever it takes to get her out of here. I could care less as to what my dad wants." Stephanie turned to Kane. "I want you to make certain she isn't here anymore and there is no sign of that snake or freak anywhere!"

With a nod, Kane left the office. Not before he looked out of the corner of his eyes. Stephanie turned to Hunter. "We need to take drastic action…"

Kane walked out of the office with a chip on his shoulder. None of them were listening to what he had to say. He saw this as an opportunity with Miss Lee. She got what she wanted, if she gets what she needs then there isn't a problem or any need for her to bring or summon more of the monsters she speaks of. Yet as he closed the door, Kane looked up and saw him leaning against the wall.

Serpentine was waiting for him.

"What do you want?" said Kane.

Serpentine smiled. "A riddle if you will. If a man of power, has no power at all, is he still a man?"

Kane clenched his jaw in anger. "Get the hell away from me."

"I will in due time, but first. I wish to offer you a warning of sorts." Serpentine moved off the wall as he stared at Kane, eye to eye. "I don't trust you. Not in the least bit and with no ounce of compassion for what you do, what you stand for and who you answer to. Just keep that in mind. Second, I don't understand why Miss Lee of all people has a faith in you. A blind faith is what I call it, nonetheless I respect her view point although I don't agree with it."

"What are you implying?" asked Kane.

"I am implying this. You do anything, or if anything happens to her under your watch as Director of Operations. I will hunt you down, I will make you suffer beyond any trauma you have endured before!" Serpentine leaned in. "And I will force you to take action if you refuse to." He whispered.

As he back away, Kane remained still. He didn't show fear, instead he stared Serpentine in the eye. "And how would you make me do such a thing?"

A smile came over the serpent man. "Oh, that's my little secret. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Slowly, he backed into a dark corner of the hallway. Kane reached in to pull him out, but he was gone. Just like that. The snake man vanished into the darkness…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- They strike back.

A week would pass before Vince McMahon gave me a call. Quite frankly, I was rather surprised to it all. He wants me to stay on Raw for the most part. As well as keep Serpentine. I didn't know what to make of it, I pondered the option during a late meal in a hotel restaurant. The place was empty. No a soul was there, at least, so I thought.

A chill went down my spine. I could feel someone lingering over my shoulder. Slowly, I turned and saw the Deadman himself standing in silence. At first, I didn't know what to make of his appearance, but he said nothing as he took a seat at the table across from me. He took his hat off and set it aside before giving me his full attention. "That was some show you put on. What has me wondering is why? I saw that creature you made, you could give it any voice you wanted to, even mine but you chose to ask for it." He paused as he leaned in. "What I want to know is, why is mine so important?"

I was careful to respond. "The voice wasn't mine to take or to give. Yours is one that has earned the respect of many, your peers and fans alike. I couldn't just take it for the sake of my creation. Quite frankly, the Basilisk wouldn't either unless permission was given." I leaned back a little in my chair. "I have always respected you, and I find every time I write about that serpent, he speaks with a dignity and way that makes you listen but also respect what it says. It isn't an evil creature, it is one that is greatly feared for various reasons."

A half smile briefly came over the Undertaker. "If it needs it, I have no issue in giving it the voice it needs." He took his hat and placed it back on. He rose from the table and walked away without saying another word.

You know. Perhaps I could stick around a while longer. I still need to speak with a few others on my list.

#

It was strange, honestly I didn't consider that the McMahons would want me to go along with them to the European tour. But I didn't refuse the chance. I have friends there and rarely get the chance to see them.

But I began to suspect something was afoot when we reached Germany.

I got a text message from Vince, telling me that he wanted to meet me at the arena in Berlin for a 'business meeting' of sorts. However, when I told Serpentine he hissed at the idea. "He isn't on this tour. Does the authority take you for a fool?" he asked of me.

"Sometimes he comes, other times he arrives last moment as a sudden change of plans. Perhaps I should go and see for myself?"

"I am coming with you."

"Serpentine, I don't think they would do anything to hurt me overseas, that would be foolish on their part. Wouldn't you agree?"

His arms crossed to the notion. "I don't agree with your logic. I will respect your decision, as long as you respect mine. I will come with you."

I nodded to him and we left then and there for the arena.

I marveled at the city of Berlin. As we drove through the city, Serpentine smiled. "I am surprised you haven't brought the other Basilisk with you on this trip. The Basilisk of Berlin you call him?"

"One is enough right now." I laughed. "But I do admit, I would be nice to see him out and about to enjoy the sights and sounds of the city."

We reached the arena. I looked about for Vince. Yet didn't find him anywhere.

In fact the arena was empty. Not a soul arrived yet. Turning to Serpentine, he smelt about the locker room, but didn't pick up anyone's scent. "I'll be fine, you go on and get some rest. You've been tired as of late." I told him.

He was reluctant to leave, yet his yawn only proved to me that he hasn't slept well. Not since the incident on Monday a week ago. He left as I went about to ensure Vince wasn't here. I would head back to the hotel if I saw him or not.

I was drawn to the ramp way, the ring was fully set up for the night. I got another text asking if I was there. I was quick to respond yes and was awaiting him in the ring. Walking about, I toyed with the ring ropes just to see how strong they were.

That was when the lights in the area began to darken. The ramp was the only place lit, but then, I saw them.

Standing at the top of the ramp was the Wyatt family. The last source of light came from the lantern in which Bray was quick to snuff out.

Oh hell no….

TBC?


End file.
